


Hidden scent

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex is hiding something but that is nothing new, Bruce has the feeling he truly does not want to know the truth.





	Hidden scent

It happened often, it happened way too often for Bruce’s liking and he hated it. Getting captured was always a risky venture no matter who it happened to. They never knew what the enemy would do to the captive. There were many things they could do to the captives.

There were many ways to hurt and break a person. Gender aside, endotype aside. Being an Alpha did not make a captive safe. Bruce knew many ways to hurt Alphas and being an Alpha himself changed nothing. The world was flooded with stories of mistreated omegas.

He would never for a second take his endotype for granted or assume that people listened to the instincts they had been given. He lived in Gotham. He had ceased believing in good a long time ago. People were capable of good. They all were but when it came down to it some people were out to do more harm than good. Wanted to test their limits.

Wanted to stretch their wings and be more than what they thought they were. It was an ugly cycle and people always got hurt. It was why he always tried to avoid his people being taken captive. Dick and the others were trained but that did not mean he wanted anything to happen to them. He would not wish the fear or anything else on anyone.

But this time it was Clark. Superman had been taken captive. They had lost contact and reports from him hours ago and who knew what had happened to him. Clark was an Alpha but that honesty changed nothing. Clark could be easily disabled and meta or not he could be tortured.

It was for that reason that Bruce had hurried the rescue mission. Clark would hang on as long as he could but Bruce knew that some things people were too kind to endure. Clark had a good heart. He was a good person. Which was why Clark took care of metropolis and Bruce never asked for help in Gotham. Some people just were not able to handle certain things.

Bruce slammed his hand on another panel and glared into yet another lab before he moved to the next one. He knew that Clark was on this floor. He knew to his bones that Clark was nearby it was just finding him that was the problem. It was just saving him that was the hard part.

He had no clue what state they would find him in. Bruce growled under his mask as he tried another room. The slow hiss alerted him and he jumped back in case but the air condition was the only thing that blasted out of the hall. He carefully stepped into the lab and his eyes found Clark immediately. The tube he was in as well. Bruce shook his head in anger at the tubes hooking Clark up.

He was aware of Lex following him in. Mercy by Lex’s side as they glanced around but Bruce was already moving, already working to help his friend.

X

“Decontamination complete.” Lex said softly. “He’ll be waking up soon. Finish gathering the data so we can burn this place to the ground.” Lex sounded like he smelt. Calm and collected. The scent was a lie. Bruce knew that Lex kept his scent carefully controlled and hidden.

Many omegas could try to do what Lex did with drugs and various dangerous surgeries. It was Lex’s natural ability to hide his scent. It confused many but having Lex hide his scent was a lot safer than letting him flaunt it.

Bruce was no close friend of Lex Luthor’s but he knew that the man let him in more than the Omega let anyone else in. Part of it was because of Kon-El. Clark and Lex’s Alpha son. The other reason Bruce was still trying to justify to himself.

Clark’s scent was stronger than usual. Bruce paid it little mind as he worked drawing off data and setting timers. His mask took pictures for later reconstructing as Clark shivered on the decontamination sheet. Everything was going fine until Clark growled and his Alpha scent increased.

Bruce took a step back at the scent even as he looked around for Lex. Lex was staring at Clark as the man slowly stumbled to his feet dripping everywhere. “They triggered his rut?” Bruce asked as Lex gave a careful step backward. “Lex! You have to calm him. His system might not be able to handle tranquilizers.”

“Oh that might not be a good idea Batman.” Lex hissed as he stepped away from Clark. “You don’t know what you’re asking of me.”

“You’ve used your scent before.” Bruce hissed as Clark’s growl filled the room. “You’re the strongest thing we have right now. It will work. Especially in the state he is in.” Clark stepped forward and Lex hissed again. “Lex!”

“Fine.” Lex stepped forward and jerked his lab coat off in a flourish. “But remember that I wanted to avoid this.” Lex hissed before his scent filled the room.

Bruce had a mask on that neutralized plenty of scents. It did nothing for the scent that managed to reach him. Lex’s scent was strong, peaceful and everything that could lure an Alpha to peace. He could drug and brainwash an Alpha with his scent alone if he wished it. It was one of the things that made him so terrifying.

But Bruce scented something else under Lex’s scent. Something beyond the sweetness that reminded him of baked bread and sweet coffee. He could smell something even sweeter and he found himself grasping at a nearby table as Lex gathered Clark into his arms and refused to look in his direction.

Lex knelt on the ground Clark in his arms as Clark calmed. Clark rubbed himself against Lex’s shoulder in a way that if he had not been driven out of his mind. Half mad with Rut and his alpha instincts he would have never done to Lex.

“You’re pregnant.” Bruce said softly as Clark rubbed up against Lex. “You’re pregnant Lex.”

“Yes.” Lex said softly. He gently ran his fingers through Clark’s hair as the other man whined and rubbed against him. The sounds came softer and softer as Clark calmed. “I am.”

“Who-“ There were a list of people that could be the parent. “Selina?” The two had grown close once again and there was nothing Bruce could do about that.

Lex laughed softly at that as he held Clark. “No, she would have told you Bruce.” He said softly. “It’s not Selina’s. It would be easier if it were. So much easier. Kon likes her.” He admitted softly.

“Whose?” Bruce felt his head spinning. “Why- when.” There was so much to ask but. “How did this happen?”

“I had a heat.” Lex said softly. “And a rather unexpected partner.” His voice was gentle giving nothing away but- Bruce could hear that something was wrong there. “Nothing to be done, not many drugs work on me anyway. Birth control was a dream. A fantasy.” Lex sighed. “It’s not that I mind having another child Batman.”

“You’re not going to tell me who the parent is aren’t you.” Bruce said softly. “Why can’t you tell me?”

“No one can know.” Lex frowned at him. His scent turned a little bothersome, a bit sour. “The child is mine Br-Batman. Mine and no one else. For now, I hide it. It’s not safe to flaunt my pregnancy.” He muttered. “I haven’t even told Kon yet.”

“But you will?” Bruce pushed as Clark sighed softly. He watched the way Lex stroked Clark’s hair. “You’ll tell Kon-El. You’ll tell me?”

“Oh Bruce.” Lex laughed softly as Clark fully relaxed. “You have no idea the can of worms that would be opened if I were to talk.” The amusement in his scent was more than enough to make Bruce cautious. “Let’s just keep this a secret for now okay? Some things…” Lex said softly. “No one needs to know.”

X

“I don’t know.” Kon folded his arms and looked away. “And if I did, I wasn’t going to tell you anyway.” He rolled his eyes at Clark and Clark had to bite back a very tired sigh. “Leave Dad alone jeez. Just please. Let him worry about his baby in peace.”

“Trust me we really do want to. It’s just the thought of Luthor single parenting it. It’s a little bothersome kiddo.” Lois folded her arms. “Don’t you want to know who knocked up your Dad and made a run for it? You’re not curious in the least?”

“Yeah because I’m his son.” Kon scoffed. “I’m his kid so I have the right to be curious or even to do a little snooping. I’m around so he won’t be raising the kid alone but I only had my Dad.” Kon scowled at Lois. “This kid is going to have family. Me.”

“Kon.” Clark winced and Kon sighed. “I- I can’t say sorry enough.” Because Lex had hopped on the family train while Clark had been slow. Too slow. By the time things had turned around Kon was calling Lex Dad. And calling Clark… Clark.

“Whatever.” Kon looked him over and there was a feeling of slight discomfort. Like Clark was missing something totally obvious. “Look, I have a few suspicions and if it is any of them.” Kon glanced away. “Lex’s better off alone. Some people just aren’t meant to be parents. Some people just aren’t ready. Some have other plans and Lex’s a Luthor. Being a parent to his kid… is more responsibility than people are ready for.”

“Kon?” Clark pressed as he frowned. Had Lex told him? Or did Kon know some other way. The certainty in which he was speaking…

“Leave it alone Clark.” Kon’s gaze flicked to Lois before it moved back to land solidly on Clark once more. “You’ve got your own thing going on. Don’t bother about Lex. Don’t worry about his kid. Just let it go. It’s not worth it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Omega Lex with all my heart 
> 
> Kudos to you if you figured out the babydaddy


End file.
